Europa
]] Europa is the continent which serves as the setting for the Valkyria series. Overview Europa is currently split between two superpowers; the Atlantic Federation and the East Europan Imperial Alliance, with the independent Principality of Gallia caught between them. The United States of Vinland is located across the ocean West of Europa, while there are known to be other powers, as yet unnamed, in the Far East. History 'Darcsen rule and the arrival of the Valkyrur' Prior to the arrival of the Valkyrur, the Darcsen tribes were one of the main (possibly the main) groups of people that ruled most of Europa. When the Valkyrur arrived in Europa, the Darcsen tribes fought them in a war which saw the Darcsens defeated and scattered across Europa, marked for millennia to come with the stigma of the "Darcsen Calamity". The end of the war marked the first year of the Europan Calendar (EC). 'The First Europan War' The Industrial Revolution of the 18th Century EC led to skyrocketing demand for ragnite, pitting Europa's twin giants in a race for resources. When the crown prince of the Empire was assassinated at the start of the 20th Century, tensions spiraled into an all-out war with Gallia caught in the middle, its vast ragnite reserves making it a valuable target for the Empire. Though the Imperial force employed a corps of newly developed tanks against the Federation, hostilities soon became bogged down in fruitless trench warfare and the two exhausted powers ultimately signed a cease-fire agreement, while Gallia was able to successfully defend its territory from the Imperials. 'The Second Europan War' ]] In 1935 EC, tensions between the Empire and the Federation were once again high, a result of ragnite's scarcity. As a result of this re-ignited friction, the Empire struck into the Federation, cutting deep into its territory before the advance could be halted. Emboldened by this success, the Empire decided to try once again to invade Gallia, dispatching prince Maximilian and his Drei Stern to lead the assault. The seven month long campaign in Gallia ended in disaster and humiliation for the Empire, causing it to falter in its efforts across the front in Europa. As of 1937 EC, the Empire and the Federation were still in a stalemate, with the flames of war spilling into many neighboring countries. Trivia *"Europa" is the German, Italian, Spanish, Polish, Lithuanian, Portuguese, Dutch, Danish and, most importantly, Latin word for Europe; translations use this name, while the original Japanese images seem to just call it "Europe". The name was likely changed to emphasize that Europa is not supposed to be real-life Europe. Interestingly, the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea are still labeled as such on the map. *In the anime, a map depicting the Kingdom of Norway, the Kingdom of Sweden and the Kingdom of Denmark can be frequently seen in the background of various places, including Welkin's room and the Imperial council room, despite these three kingdoms not existing in Europa. *In the original Japanese PS3 edition of Valkyria Chronicles, Europa was spelled as "Europe" in English letters on the inside of the game cover as well as in the instruction manual. Navigation Category:Backstory Category:Locations